Gathering Forces: POV Edition
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: What I think the characters were thinking during Gathering Forces. I know it sucks, but it's better than my other story, right? Also, chapters are very short. only 470 and 360 words.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Side

Disclaimer-I don't own nor do I want to own SWR. All rights go to LucasFilms and Disney and frankly I would probably butcher any attempts at creating and episode.

Chapter 1: Dark Side

(Ezra's POV) ' _How did this go so wrong?'_ I thought.

I rushed forward and grabbed Kanan's lightsaber, pointing it at the Inquisitor.

"Your meager training is nothing in the face of true power." he sneered.

"You're not going near him!" I shouted.

To my despair, the blade was force-grabbed from my hands.

"I believe I am. In fact, I think it's time to end both Jedi and Padawan…for good." the man sneered.

The Inquisitor crept closer, dragging the two lightsabers along the ground.

"Your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing can." he growled, force-throwing me backwards, nearly off the edge of a small chasm. I scrambled to pull myself up.

"Get back!" I shouted.

"Ah yes. Good. Go on. Unleash your anger." the villain laughed. "I will teach you what your master could not."

"You don't have anything to teach me!" I yelled.

He was only a few yards away now. "The darkness is too strong for you, orphan. It's swallowing you up, even now." he taunted.

"No!" I cried.

"Your master will die." the Inquisitor teased, pushing my limits.

"No!" I yelled again.

"Your friends will die, and everything you hoped for will be lost. This is the way the story ends." he laughed.

My world turned gray at my final word.

"NO!"

(Kanan's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, forgetting for a moment where I was. I looked up and what I saw terrified me. Ezra was cornered. The pebbles around me were levitating. Ezra's electric blue eyes snapped open as a massive fyrnock came up behind the boy. In a split second, I knew what had happened to my young Padawan.

"Ezra? No!" I shouted.

Ezra sent the giant creature on the Inquisitor. I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, drained from the power he had summoned. I stood quickly, retrieving my blaster and running to where he had fallen. I pulled him into my arms. I patted his cheek.

"Ezra?" I asked.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Kanan? W-what happened? I-I feel so cold." the boy murmured.

"I know." I said worriedly. I heard a loud crash behind me. Come on, we're leaving."

I slung him over my shoulder and ran towards the _Phantom_ , force-grabbing my lightsaber from where the Inquisitor had dropped it. As I began to enter the ship, he threw his double-bladed saber at us. I deflected it and climbed in, setting Ezra down in the back and hopping into the pilot's seat. I fired at the Inquisitor's ship as we took off so he couldn't follow us.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

Chapter 2: Talk

As we flew, I noticed Ezra was abnormally quiet. I stood up and went back to talk to him.

"I saved us?" he asked, confused.

"You did." I replied.

"But, something doesn't feel right." he said, rubbing his head.

"If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the Force, you become vulnerable to the dark side." I explained.

"Well I was trying to protect you." he stressed.

"I know. But your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack." I replied.

"I don't remember it." he said, frustrated.

I sighed. "That's for the best. Your powers are growing so quickly you weren't prepared. I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry.

When we docked on the _Ghost_ , we received a warm greeting from the crew. Ezra, however, brushed past us.

"Ezra. There's something I need to-", Hera started. Ezra kept walking. She made a move to stop him but I held her back.

"Ezra needs a little time to himself right now." I explained. As soon as he was gone I turned to the crew. "We need to talk."

(Ezra's POV)

I sat down in front of the window, trying to keep my stomach under control. ' _I may have saved us, but at what cost?'_ I thought.

"Rough couple of days, huh?" I heard Sabine ask from behind me.

"Yeah. It's been…strange." I replied.

"I have just what you need." she said. I turned to look at her. In her hand was a small disk. "It's the holo-disk from your old house. It was pretty degraded but I cleaned it up. And I found something." she grinned, inserting it in the slot on the dashboard.

A hologram image materialized in front of me. It was a photo of my parents. I was climbing on my mother's shoulder.

"Mom…Dad!" I exclaimed.

Sabine chuckled. "Happy Birthday, Ezra Bridger." she said, leaving.

' _Thank you, Sabine, for everything'_ I thought.

I stared at the picture for a long while after she left. I felt a whole lot better.

END

Author's note: Terrible I know, but at least it's better than my first story, right?


End file.
